


《飞行士》第五十八章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn
Series: 《飞行士》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478912
Kudos: 23





	《飞行士》第五十八章

盛夏俯下身子去帮时烨含。他把嘴张得很大，一边吞一边给自己打，他意乱情迷地看着时烨，吸，舔，深深地吞，偶尔吐出去，去吻时烨的手，含时烨的手指，进进出出地让对方插自己的嘴。  
  
时烨低头去挤润滑液，捏着盛夏的腿很慢地帮他扩张。他做这件的时候很专注，盯着下面，像在研究什么很重要的问题，每次这种时候盛夏都会很不好意思，一边夹腿一边躲，时烨只能一边按着他一边弄一边吓他说要直接进去。但今天盛夏很配合，抬着腰去蹭时烨的手，跟着他手指的动作套弄。  
  
时烨问他，你怎么这个表情。  
  
盛夏说，我不知道，我觉得我很爱你，我想哭。  
  
时烨把他抱起来，去吻他的脸，“但做的时候还是不要哭，我会以为你疼。”  
  
“别人好像都是喜欢把人做哭，会显得自己很厉害。”  
  
“我没有这种恶趣味，我希望你舒服。”时烨把他压到钢琴上，吻着盛夏弹了一段，“好像是在做那年没做完的事情。那时候我就想把你压在这里，让你张开腿，让我进去。”  
  
盛夏夹了下时烨的腰，他咬了下时烨的耳朵，说：“进来。”  
  
时烨没把衣服脱完，冬天冷，要照顾盛夏怕他着凉。他宁愿让盛夏捂着衣服出一身子的汗，也不想让他光着身子冷冷热热地生病，第一次的经历告诉时烨还是要体贴一点。

盛夏身上那件衬衫将脱未脱地挂着，时烨架着盛夏两条腿，把人抵在钢琴前开始深深浅浅地动。乳头被吸得有点鼓，盛夏很白，显得更红。

怕被赵婕听到，两个人动作都很克制，但时烨一定要动一会儿，去弹一下琴，凑到盛夏边上问他喜欢不喜欢，好不好听。也不知道到底在问喜欢什么，明明是都听了很多年很熟悉的歌，这会儿听上去莫名地让人害臊。  
  
早上起来的时候才弄过一次，时烨这一次格外久，几乎就是揉着盛夏上上下下玩了个遍，一开始在床头，之后又把人抱到书桌上，门前，窗边，或是一边走一边颠着人弄。盛夏不敢大声叫，就含着时烨的肩膀发抖，脸红得不行，浑身汗津津的，额发全湿了。  
  
等好不容易时烨射了一次，盛夏还没喘口气，时烨把套子扯了又重重顶了进来。盛夏已经射了一次，这会儿要到不到的，时烨压着他狠狠插了几下，一边弄，又把他按到钢琴边上，让盛夏弹琴给他听。  
  
盛夏小声说：“我没力气了……又来，我们要守岁的。”  
  
时烨吻着他说：“我不管。”  
  
他话音刚落，盛夏被顶到某个地方，突然没忍住短促地哼了几声。时烨一边吸他的耳朵，一边捏着他的手指去按琴键，啪啪啪地混着琴响，盛夏被顶得目光都有些涣散，无意识地跟着声音喊，叫了几声他死死捏住时烨的手臂，小声求了句：“哥，你先别动，你亲我一下。”  
  
“你让我不动我就不动？”时烨这时候很会阴阳怪气，“为什么不能动？”  
  
盛夏塌着腰，一边抖一边小声地哭，“我又要到了。”  
  
时烨低头看盛夏涨红了脸，身体还在微微发抖。他没停，动作缓了些，慢而深地顶弄，一边动一边帮盛夏摸硬邦邦的前面，没几分钟盛夏就张着嘴叫，射了出来，一边叫一边死命地去夹时烨，把身上的琴按得乱响。  
  
一屋子乱七八糟的味道。时烨还没到，就着姿势慢慢弄他，一边咬盛夏的脸颊，一边说：“辛苦你了，这么舒服。”  
  
盛夏缓了下，才红着脸凑过去吻了下时烨的眼睛，说：“哥，新年快乐。”  
  
做了以前没做完的事情，时烨心情不错，觉得还可以再玩一下。他还没想好用什么姿势，结果楼下赵婕扯着嗓子吼了句：“没睡觉就下来守岁！大晚上不要弹琴了！”  
  
行吧。  
  
时烨把盛夏压到床上，让盛夏跪好，从后面上他。盛夏抓着床单被顶得一耸一耸地，喊都喊不出声了。 最后结束的时候盛夏似乎模模糊糊地听到时烨对他说了一句：“新年快乐。”  



End file.
